Sunny Sobre Ruedas
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: One-Shot.- Hay ocasiones en que las historias se vuelven a repetir, y esta no es la excepción. Marco enserio debe prestar más atención cuando trata de enseñar a alguien a montar bicicleta. *Family STARCO*


**N/A:** Este es mi primer Fic para el Fandom de Star VS las Fuerzas del Mal. He estado viendo esta serie en el último tiempo, y me he vuelto en verdad adicta, pero por ahora, iré empezando de a poco. Espero disfruten de este trabajo.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Star vs The Forces Of Evil no me pertenece. La imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece, créditos a su creador/a respectivo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUNNY SOBRE RUEDAS**

 **.**

 **.**

― ¡Oh vamos, Star! ― Exclamó Marco sintiéndose ligeramente ofendido. ― Sucedió hace doce años, y ya me disculpé en aquella ocasión ―

La rubia se encogió de hombros. ― Sólo le advierto a Sunny sobre tus métodos de confianza ―

Al escuchar aquella discusión, una vocecilla habló.

― ¿No me soltarás, verdad papá? ― Cuestionó la pequeña castaña no muy convencida.

Marco sonrió y se puso a la altura de su pequeña hija. ― Descuida Sunny, si tu mamá pudo andar en bicicleta, estoy seguro que será pan comido para ti ―

Los ojos de la niñita se iluminaron. ― ¿Y después puedo intentar con las cabras invisibles? ―

El hombre sonrió algo aterrado ante la idea. ― Sólo un paso a la vez cariño ― Respondió mientras le sobaba su cabellera castaña. ― ¡Bien, vamos! ― Anunció Marco poniéndose de pie.

Sunny saltaba de felicidad. ― ¡Sí! ―

Star se acercó a su hija. ― No olvides tu casco ― Comentó colocándole un pequeño casco rosado, y lo ajustaba.

Marco veía conmovido aquella escena. Naturalmente sería él quien actuaría de esa forma tan "cuidadosa", pero con el tiempo había descubierto que su esposa había cambiado y se había vuelto más responsable, sobre todo con la llegada de su primogénita.

Marco se adelantó y fue por la bicicleta. Una pequeña bicicleta de color rosado; un presente de ambos por su cumpleaños número seis.

Por ahora se encontraban en Mewni, pero a ambos les parecía correcto que Sunny interactuara con cosas de ambas dimensiones. Las cabras invisibles vendrían otro día, hoy es día de andar en bicicleta.

Sunny montó la bicicleta, y emocionada empezó a hacer ruiditos de motor. Sus padres rieron con ella.

― Muy bien Sunny, te sostendré del asiento hasta que tengas la confianza de andar por ti misma ¿De acuerdo? ― Anunció su padre.

La niña asintió velozmente. ― ¡Vamos papi empecemos! ― Exclamó alzando sus bracitos.

Marco empezó a empujar la bicicleta. Segundos más tarde los pedales se movían. Sunny se sentía muy feliz.

― Lo haces muy bien Sunny ― Felicitó su papá.

― ¡Woho! ― Exclamaba la niñita, sintiendo la brisa chocar contra su carita.

Complacida, Star se alejó para traer bebidas para refrescarse. Unos minutos después ella regresó, y observó que Sunny andaba de aquí a allá sin las compañía de su padre.

La rubia se acercó a su marido. ― Dime que te dijo que la soltaras ― Comentó. Si bien sabía que Sunny no podría lastimarse, lo que más le aterraba era que Marco jugara con su confianza tal y como lo hizo con ella hace años atrás.

Marco sonrió de lado. ― Por supuesto Star, te lo dije. No traicionaré la confianza de mi hija ―

Sintiéndose aliviada, Star le pasó su vaso de bebida. Marco agradeció con un gesto y empezó a beber.

― ¿Marco? ―

El aludido terminó de beber. ― ¿Qué ocurre? ―

― Le enseñaste cómo frenar ¿No es así? ―

Como si lo hubieran dejado caer de un edificio de veinte pisos Marco reaccionó. Escupió al suelo, el resto de su bebida rosada que traía en su boca. ― ¡Sunny! ― Exclamó aterrado.

La niña montada en la bicicleta ya había bajado la colina en la que estaban.

― ¿Por qué siempre hay una colina para estas circunstancias? ― Interrogó él, con los pelos de punta.

Star sonrió de lado. ― Hora de las cabras invisibles ― La joven cerró sus ojos con fuerza, de un momento de otro el sonido de una cabra se hizo presente. Ella sonrió. ― Ow, Hola linda Jejeje gracias por venir ― Saludó al momento de montarla. ― Marco ¿qué esperas? ―

El humano sonrió. ― Ya voy ― Hizo un movimiento para montar a su cabra, pero sólo cayó el suelo. ― ¿Qué rayos? ―

Star soltó una risita. ― Tu cabra está de este lado Marco ― Indicó el lado izquierdo, tratando de contener la risa.

Marco refunfuñó y se puso de pie. Rápidamente montó al animal. ― Muy bien, al infinito y más allá ¡ah! ― Alargó la última vocal debido a la velocidad con la que arrancó la cabra.

Su rubia esposa lo seguía de cerca. No era muy difícil seguir el rastro de su hija. El desastre era evidente en el pueblo. No tardaron mucho en alcanzarla.

― Oh ¡Hola papi! ― Saludó la chiquilla tratando de mantener el control.

― Sunny, necesito que pares la bicicleta ―

La niña ladeó su cabecita, ― ¿Cómo se supone que haré eso? ― Entrecerró lo ojos. ― ¿Acaso es un secreto que no me dijiste papi? ― Interrogó divertida.

Marco suspiró. ― Muy bien, Sunny lo siento ¿Ok? ― Dijo. ― Pero ahora necesito que te detengas antes de que te lastimes o lastimes a alguien más ―

― ¡Ok! ― Aseguró la niña sin más.

― Pedalea hacia atrás ― Indicó el hombre.

― ¿Hacia atrás? ― Repitió.

Star cabalgó con más velocidad y se adelantó, en un intento por frenar el paso de su hija, antes de que llegara al acantilado de más adelante. ― ¡Sunny hazlo! ―

Dudosa, la niña miró hacia abajo. ¿Pedalear hacia atrás? Eso no tenía sentido en lo absoluto.

― Te sostendré, así cuando pares no te caerás ― Comentó Marco estando cerca de ella. ― Sé que puedes hacerlo, creemos en ti ―

Sunny alzó la mirada, su mamá le sonrió y asintió. Su padre hizo lo mismo. La niña, sintiéndose poderosa hizo lo que se le pidió. Y justo a tiempo, pues unos centímetros más, ella y su mamá hubieran sido arrastradas al vacío.

― ¡Lo lograste Sunny! ― Se alegró su papá mientras se bajaba de la cabra y abrazaba a su pequeño retoño.

― Sip, esa es mi niña ― Anunció Star con orgullo.

― ¡Gracias! ― Agradeció con un tinte en sus mejillas. ― Soy genial ― Canturreó mientras hacía movimientos graciosos con sus manitas.

Enternecidos, sus padres la observaban.

― ¿Sabes? Pudiste haberla detenido con magia ― Le dijo su esposo.

Star sonrió sintiéndose atrapada. ― Lo sé. Pero sabía que lo lograría, tiene que aprender de una forma u otra ―

― Ow, eres tan grande ― Dijo Sunny mientras acariciaba a una de las cabras gigantes.

― El entrenamiento de la cabra, definitivamente te lo dejaré a ti ― Indicó Marco con un gesto cansado.

Star se echó a reír, para después abrazarlo por lo hombros. ― Has tenido un largo día _mi hombre seguridad_ ― Agregó divertida.

Marco planeaba quejarse, pero terminó cediendo ante la risa.

Si, definitivamente quedaban muchos más días agotadores. Pero eso era lo que hacía especial a su familia y sus días estaban llenos de mucha diversión, y mucha limpieza para arreglar el desastre de las dimensiones que visitaran.

Esa era la vida de la familia Butterfly-Díaz.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:** Inicialmente esto sería más corto, pero creo que me excedí. En fin espero les haya gustado este escrito.

Y también espero andar por aquí más seguido.

¡Hasta la Próxima!

 **GEMITHA0208**


End file.
